


Music for the Soul

by petitminouu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sick Character, Sickfic, Temporarily Deaf Character, Very old, Vomiting in ch 1, plz help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitminouu/pseuds/petitminouu
Summary: Lance has depression, and listens to music when the voice in his head is overwhelming. One night, he listens to the music too loud, and when he wakes up the next morning, he's deaf.





	Music for the Soul

When Lance got selected to go into space to be a paladin and save the known universe, he knew that he would eventually run out of medicine. He had severe depression, and had to take daily meds to keep the unbalance at bay. 

So it wasn't quite a surprise the day that Lance ran out of meds.

For the first week, he was perfectly fine. He still felt cheery and upbeat, but it started to wear off around the end of the week. It had hardly been a month when the depression lashed back, almost harder than before. Lance struggled through each day, trying his absolute hardest to cover it up, and act like he was fine.

Other problems were presented with this new wave of depression.

 Lance had just finished team training when the others had decided that it was time to eat. Lance felt vaguely felt queasy, not quite up to eating. However, he didn't want to upset Coran, or cause suspicions, so he followed the others to the dining table.

Lance sat miserably, slowly stuffing meager spoonfuls into his dry mouth. Nausea rose with each bite, and Lance barely finished a third of his goo before abruptly flinging his plate across the table and sprinting out of the room.

Lance frantically looked around the hall, clamping his hand on his mouth as a weak attempt to hold in the nausea as he he searched for a trash can or something. He spotted one and ran for his life to it, getting there seconds before starting to gag. It wasn't long before Lance was flipping his stomach inside out.

When Lance had sprinted out of the room, Shiro was instantly getting up, moving out into the hall. By the time Shiro had reached the wobbly figure that was Lance, Lance had finished and was collapsing backwards. Shiro caught the boy, kneeling to shift the slender figure into his arms. He was panting and visibly sweating, heat vibrating off his forehead.

By then, the rest of the team had a chance to gather around the sick boy. Worried voices called out from around the half-conscious Lance.

"What's going on?" "Is he okay?" "What happened?" "What's _wrong_ with him?" Lance tensed at the last one, as it came from Keith.

"N-nothing's _WRONG_ with me-" Lance started to say, but when he opened his mouth, nausea stuck him again, and he lurched to the trash can to vomit again. He stumbled back a bit, scanning the judging faces around him. Then he sprinted into the elevator, sinking to the floor as he watched his team run after him through closing doors.

Lance managed to make it to his room, locking and barricading the door. He stumbled into the bathroom, bursting into tears. As the familiar nasty voice repeatedly stabbed Lance's mind and heart, he sobbed. With a sudden bout of anger, Lance punched the mirror, feeling the glass shattering under his now-bleeding fist.

Eventually, Lance managed to calm himself down enough to stop crying, and allowed himself to listen to music to help him sleep.

In an attempt to block out the nagging voice, the brunette maxed out the volume, and even though his ears were practically getting blasted off, the voice was not audible. Lance fell into an uneasy sleep.

Outside, Keith was trying to get into Lance's room, Pidge at his side, hacking into the lock system to open the door. Shiro caught them, and made them stop, saying that the poor boy needed to be alone for a little while.

* * *

 

The next morning, Lance woke up late, feeling like something was horribly wrong. He swallowed, his mouth unbearably dry. This made him choke, and he coughed roughly with deep and wet chest-racking coughs. Oddly, Lance realized that he couldn't hear the coughs, though he didn't think much of it.

Meanwhile, at lunch, Keith was pacing around the room.

"So he missed breakfast, AND early morning training." Keith spat. "Something's up." With that, Keith spun on his heels and hightailed it to Lance's room. It took him a few minutes, but he eventually broke into the room.

Keith looked around the empty room. He was about to leave, but then he heard retching from the bathroom. Keith sped back into the room, making his way into the bathroom. 

Lance was keeled over in front of the toilet, his hands gripping the seat as he brought up another round of bile. He coughed weakly, slumping into the bowl. He barely could look up at Keith, surprise faintly sparking his eyes. He tensed up, starting to vomit again. 

Keith was outraged.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he roared, towering in the doorway against a crumpled and cowering Lance.

"k-keith.. stop.." Although Lance could not hear what Keith was saying, he could tell that Keith was yelling by the pure rage on his face.

"ME? STOP?! I HAVE BEEN WORKING HARD UNLIKE YOU, SKIPPING OUT OF THE INTENSE TRAINING!" Keith knew he was overreacting, but he was just so so so MAD!

"You are worthless, why would  _anyone_ think for a  _second_ that you could save the universe?" He growled.

"s-stop.." Keith froze, looking at the crumpled figure that had said that. 

"stop, stop, stop" Lance's voice was weak, and very warped. Keith felt dread pool in his stomach, and he raced over to catch the other boy as he slumped into his arms.

Lance weakly looked up at Keith, his eyes dull.

"k-keith.... I can't hear anything..."

That was the last thing Lance could remember before passing out.

 

 

 


End file.
